


The Tragedy of Cloth Man

by primeideal



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstroke of the West, Canon-typical language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: Allah Gold wants to become more and more strong and big.





	The Tragedy of Cloth Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

"He is so strong and big," Speaker D explained, recounting the tale of the cloth man. "He become more and more strong and big."

Allah Gold lit up, recalling their encounter with Count Dooku. "Mr. Speaker, we are for the big!"

"Good," said Speaker D. "Goooood. So, then his land killed him to let him going to bed."

Allah Gold was shocked. Was this the sort of betrayal the Speaker expected? His land was the entire galaxy; it would never revolt against such a wise and benevolent leader, even if he did look a bit tired on occasion.

Or...was that a sign of what he would need to do to Ratio Tile, if their estrangement continued? Ratio Tile was his friend, his brother even, and the Wish Power would always be together with him. Yet he was burdened from his many responsibilities; flying to distant worlds to negotiate with an intransigent Trade Federation, feigning loyalty to the Speaker while using their friendship to turn Allah Gold into a spy. Maybe it would be easier to let him go to bed, if it came to that. Maybe.

"Can I also this academic association magic?" Allah Gold asked cautiously. He'd had enough of associations and their rigid formality; the Presbyterian Church was bad enough with their non-attachment policies, but even on Naboo the royal guards looked suspicious.

"Not in the hopeless situation elders," said Speaker D.

Well, fair enough, then. The situation with Plum _would_ be hopeless, if he followed Yoda's advice and just let nature take its course. It was time to explore bolder alternatives.

But perhaps Speaker D didn't understand him properly. "I want to know you at fuck," he added.

It was true, Allah Gold realized. Plum was sweet and loyal, but she was loyal to a failing system. In order for him to reach his full potential, unlock all the wish power magic in the galaxy, he needed to give himself over to the Speaker in every way.

The Speaker gave a faint smile, his whisper barely perceptible above the opera music. "What I love is you."


End file.
